The overall objective of the proposed project is to complete the development of and evaluate the Drugged Driving Resources website (www.druggeddrivingresources.com). Drugged driving is a significant public health and safety concern and there is an increasing need for information resources on the topic of drugged driving to help guide prevention efforts. The Drugged Driving Resources website will include free resources and products to assist a diverse group of stakeholders in locating research, selecting prevention and treatment programs, reviewing laws and policies, collecting data, and receiving training on the topic of drugged driving. There are four main resources hosted on the Drugged Driving Resources (DDR) website; the Drugged Driving Research Library, Drugged Driving Intervention Library, Drugged Driving Data Collection System, and the Drugged Driving Resources Training. The first year of the project will focus on revision to the four resources that compose the website as well as expansion of these resources to include new content and additional functionality. In addition, a small one-to-one usability study will be conducted. The second year of the project will involve conducting a randomized controlled trial to evaluate the effectiveness of the website for increasing user's knowledge about drugged driving and subsequent implementation of drugged driving prevention activities. The completion of these web-based resources and products will result in increased implementation of drugged driving prevention efforts, increased public awareness of drugged driving, improvements in the collection of standardized data on the topic of drugged driving, easier access to data sources related to drugged driving, better knowledge of the laws and policies related to drugged driving, easier selection of evidence-based prevention and treatment programs, and high-quality drugged driving training.